Snow Flurries and Cajun Turkey
by SunnyInOregon
Summary: It's Thanksgiving in New Hampshire and the Bartlet's are hosting their staff only Josh has left Donna on the road. Toby has gone to rescue her will they return in time for dinner?


Snow Flurries and Cajun Turkey  
>by Sunny<br>Rating: NC17  
>Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm just playing with them.<br>Summary: "I'm not some Barbie doll that's going to break under too much pressure," she complained. "Fuck me like you mean it."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Are you still mad at me?" Josh asked as he slammed the trunk of his car closed.

"What do you think," Amy replied angrily. She picked up her overnight bag and without so much as a look back, stormed off towards the house where Abbey was waiting on the porch.

"It is cold out here," Abbey said in greeting as Amy approached. She frowned at the look on Amy's face then glanced at Josh who was slowly making his way to the house. "I thought Donna was coming with you guys."

"She did," Amy said as she glared over her shoulder at Josh.

"Well then where is she? In your bag," Jed questioned as he joined them on the porch.

"Ask Josh," Amy said sweetly. The three of them turned to look at Josh who had just arrived on the porch.

"What did you do?" Abbey asked in a forebodingly mother-like tone.

"I have a really good reason for leaving her there," Josh defended quickly.

"By there, I am assuming you mean in DC," Jed half asked.

Josh shook his head and looked pleadingly at Amy who had dropped her bags and crossed her arms while watching the proceedings with a wry smile.

"Where did you leave her?" Jed asked threateningly. Josh gulped and stepped back.

"On the side of the road," Amy answered.

"What," Jed and Abbey yelled simultaneously.

"She's in her car," Josh defended lamely.

"Her broken car," Amy muttered.

"You left her in a broken down car on the side of the road," Abbey accused.

Josh nodded.

"Alone," Abbey stressed. Josh lowered his head in defeat.

"I told him not to leave her there," Amy supplied.

"Where was I supposed to put her? In the trunk?"

"You could have waited there yourself," Amy suggested.

"And let you drive my car? No way," Josh pouted.

"It's a Geo," she pointed out. "And I am a better driver than you. You've told me that yourself."

Josh opened his mouth to reply when the President cut him off. "The point here, children, is that one of my valued staff members is sitting alone on the side of the road in a dead car and its getting late in the day."

"I'll go back and get her right now sir," Josh said.

"No," Jed replied shaking his head. "You're going to stay here and learn how to make a turkey out of tofu. I'll send someone more reliable to pick up Donna."

Jed entered the house and spoke to someone, he returned in a minute followed by Toby.

"You're sending Toby," Josh cried incredulously.

"He has a brand new SUV that will do the task just fine," Jed beamed.

"Maybe I should go with him," Josh suggested obviously thinking about his upcoming punishment.

"Where is she?" Toby asked quietly while glaring at Josh.

"About twenty-five miles out on the main highway," Amy said.

"The main highway." Toby blinked. "The main highway is ten miles from here!" This was directed at Josh. "Call her and let her know I'm coming."

"Hold on," Abbey ordered. "Let me get some food, blankets and something warm to drink."

"Ok. I'll pull my car around," Toby said as she entered the house.

Josh was staring at the ground trying to avoid the glare Amy was giving him; a glare that didn't go unnoticed by the President. He shivered as a cold breeze floated across the porch. Amy hugged herself tighter in an attempt to shield herself from the cold.

"What now," Jed asked impatiently.

"Tell them J," Amy prompted inducing a glare from the curly haired man.

"She doesn't have a phone," Josh muttered.

"You didn't leave your phone," Toby yelled making Josh cringe.

"I told you," Amy said smugly before walking into the house.

"I might have needed it," Josh stated. "What if my car had broken down?"

"Nobody would have cared," Toby growled.

"Joshua," Jed reprimanded. "Get in the house. Toby, go drive your car around front. Abbey will be back any minute now."

"Yes sir," Toby replied.

"I should really go with Toby," Josh pleaded trying to make amends for his earlier mistakes.

Toby shook his head. "I think I can rescue one Donna in distress all by myself."

"But…" Josh protested. Jed glared at him and pointed towards the door. Josh shouldered his backpack and shuffled towards his fate as Toby walked away to get his car.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Donna huddled down further into the front seat of her twenty year old Toyota and tried not to shiver. The car had stopped producing heat sixty miles before it had died. A passing truck rocked the car from side to side. The windows were fogged over; making it difficult to see and the only radio station she could receive was fading in and  
>out. It was getting darker as the day was wearing on and night was soon to fall.<p>

She cursed Josh and his desperate need to have her stay behind and help him with one more last minute project, keeping her from driving to the farm with Toby in his brand new SUV. She had been looking forward to riding in a new, luxury vehicle. Another truck shook the little car and again she cursed Josh. She couldn't believe he had left her out here alone and with no cell phone. She hoped he was stuck in a ditch somewhere with no phone reception. She laughed at the image of him forging through piles of deep blustery snow then sobered up when she remembered he was her only hope to be rescued  
>herself.<p>

"Damn him," she muttered. "Why couldn't he have given me a raise so I could afford to buy a newer car?"

She jumped and let out a startled scream as someone knocked on her window. Cautiously, she rolled the window down an inch. "Yes?"

"Donna," Toby said reassuringly.

Donna yelped again and threw the door open almost hitting Toby as he stepped backed. She jumped out of the car surprisingly fast and threw her arms around him.

"Am I glad to see you," she cried into his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"It's ok," he murmured. "I'm here now."

"Where's Josh?" she demanded. "I'm going to kill him!"

Toby smiled at her. "He's at the farm. Helping the President make tofurkey."

"Tofurkey," she repeated. "Do I want to know what that is?"

"I know I don't," he sighed. He felt her shiver in his arms. "Come on let's get you in my car and get you warmed up."

"This really isn't a car Toby," she pointed out as she let him lead her back to the black SUV. "It's a luxury vehicle."

"Well, it's not a truck either," he replied.

"A Lincoln Navigator," she cooed. "Can I drive?"

"No," he said shortly as he held open the door for her. She laughed, gave him a quick kiss on the mouth and climbed in the front seat. "Turn up the heat, your lips are cold. I'll get your stuff."

"Ok," she replied as he closed the door and trudged off. She fiddled with the knobs, turning up the heat and changing the station on the radio.

Toby put her bag and purse on the back seat then climbed in behind the wheel. He frowned at her as he heard the radio playing music instead of the news but didn't say anything. Instead he pulled his cell phone out and dialed.

"Abbey," he said into the receiver. "I'm with Donna. She's fine, cold but in good spirits."

He paused listening to Abbey.

"Ok," he replied. "We're leaving now. We should be there within the hour."

"We can't leave," Donna protested. Toby looked at her questioningly. "We can't leave my car here!"

"Why not?" Toby asked. "It's not like someone is going to steal it."

"They might vandalize it," Donna cried. "We can't leave it."

"Ok," Toby said slowly turning away from Donna. "Abbey? Donna doesn't want to leave the car here on the side of the road. Can you call for a tow truck? We're exactly where Amy said, 25 miles out on the main road. Call me back. Thanks."

Toby tossed his phone on the dashboard and turned back to Donna. "Still cold?"

She nodded. "A little." She started changing radio stations again.

He reached behind the seat and pulled out a blanket. With a couple shakes he had it opened and draped over her lap. She settled it more squarely over herself as he reached behind the seat again. Handing her a thermos he reached back a third time and grabbed another.

"I think one of these is either coffee or hot chocolate and the other is soup," he told her. "Abbey sent some other food as well. You want me to see what she sent."

"No," she stated shaking her head. "This is good."

"What happened to my radio station?"

"I changed it," she replied innocently.

"I noticed. What is this crap?"

"It is not crap," she defended. "It's football."

"Football? On the radio," he muttered.

"Yes," she smiled. "The Vikings are playing the Cowboys."

"On the radio," he deadpanned.

"Yes," she sighed exasperated. "Toby! You made me listen to the Yankees games on the radio all summer long."

"That was different," he explained. "Baseball was made for the radio."

"You're a dork," she muttered as she poured steaming liquid into the thermos lid. "Mmm, hot chocolate."

"A dork," he repeated as he watched her take a tentative sip. She smiled at him as his cell phone rang.

"Yes. But you're my dork," she flirted as he picked up the phone.

"Toby Ziegler," he said into the receiver while he frowned at Donna. "Hi Abbey."

"Donna's well enough to be giving me a hard time," he complained. "Not that kind of hard time! Abbey!"

Donna could hear Abbey's laughter through the phone and watched as Toby blushed. She had been dating him for several months and was often surprised at how easily he blushed when being teased.

"How long," Toby asked. "An hour?"

He glanced at Donna who was chewing on her bottom lip. "Yeah, we'll wait for him. I'll call you when we leave. Ok, bye."

"It's going to be an hour for the tow truck to arrive," he announced.

"Why so long," she asked.

"He's coming out from Manchester."

"Oh," she said softly. Toby watched her as she drank from the cup/lid and stared out the window. "Look, it's snowing."

Abbey hung up the phone then walked into the living room. Her husband was holding court over his staff and completely enjoying himself.

"You have to put cheese cloth in the colander before you press the tofu," Jed admonished.

"Now you tell me," Josh defended. "Why didn't you tell me that before I put the weight on the tofu?"

"Some lessons are best learned from experience," Jed pointed out.

"Why do you press the tofu in a colander any ways," CJ asked.

"I'm glad you asked Claudia Jean," he answered as he was definitely warming up to the subject. "It does two things. One, it gets all the liquid out. You don't want soggy tofurkey. And two it shapes the tofu into a more rounded turkey-like shape."

"Excuse me, Chef Boy-R-Dee," Abbey interrupted. "Toby and Donna are going to be a while longer."

"What's going on?" the President frowned.

"Donna doesn't want to leave her car so I called a tow truck. He won't be there for another hour."

"Is she in Toby's car?" Josh asked.

"Yeah," Abbey replied sounding perplexed.

"Why doesn't he just drive off?" Josh asked.

"Josh," Amy yelled. "You're a dumbass!"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Obviously my lessons aren't helping you," Jed said quietly.

"I don't understand," Josh ranted.

"How would you like it if we left your car on the side of the road," Amy asked.

"I wouldn't," he replied. "But my car's not a piece of junk that breaks down every other week."

"Maybe you should give Donna a raise so she can buy a new car," Leo suggested.

"I don't have the authority to do that," Josh said wide-eyed.

"Yes, you do," Leo smiled. "How do you think you get raises? The money fairy?"

Everyone laughed as Josh swallowed hard and tried not to look guilty. "I…I didn't know."

"What time is it?" Sam asked changing the subject abruptly. "White Christmas is playing at four o'clock. And I wanted to watch it."

Jed checked his watch. "It's five minutes after four. Abbey, would you turn on the television for the boy?"

Abbey smiled and walked across the room to turn on the television. She flipped channels passing a football game and a basketball game before finding the movie.

Josh snored. "It figures, there are two games on and you want to watch a lame-ass girly movie."

"Joshua," Jed said threateningly. "Do not mock Bing Crosby. Go into the kitchen. I believe there are potatoes waiting to be peeled."

Josh stood up. "Who's peeling them?"

Jed looked at him without answering.

"Oh," Josh said finally understanding. "I am?"

Jed nodded.

"How many potatoes," Josh asked.

"Two bags so about twenty pounds," Abbey replied as she grabbed his arm. "I'll show you where they are."

"Mr. President," CJ said quietly getting his attention. "After you press the tofu, then what do you do?"

"Do you really want to know CJ or are you mocking me now," he smiled.

She hesitated and looked at her colleagues for a moment before replying. "I don't know why but I really want to know."

"Come closer," he said as he patted the chair next to him. "And I will tell you all the fascinating details."

Toby turned on the wipers to scrape away the quickly accumulating snow. Traffic on the road was nearly non-existent as the snow was quickly piling up. He glanced at Donna who had reclined the seat and was taking a nap. A lock of hair had fallen across her face and he reached out to brush it back softly caressing her cheek as well. She moaned lightly and turned her head into his hand. He leaned over the center console and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Is the tow truck here?" she asked sleepily.

"Not yet," he whispered softly. "I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him sleepily reaching her own hand up she caressed his bearded chin. "I don't mind you waking me up."

Smiling, he leaned closer and brushed his mouth across hers. She slid her hand behind his head and held his mouth to hers their tongues softly teased one another. Without breaking the kiss Toby slid his hand under the blanket and cupped one firm breast. Donna moaned and pressed herself upward and more firmly into his hand.

"Your nipples hard," he breathed raggedly. "Are you cold?"

She smiled seductively at him. "Not anymore. In fact I think it's gotten quite warm in here. Wouldn't you agree?"

He nodded in return and watched as she slid the blanket further to the floorboard. She began unbuttoning her blouse and he removed his hand to keep from hindering her. She slipped out of the blouse dropping it on the blanket in front of her before reaching behind her back to loosen the scrap of lace that covered her breast. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at the firm, rounded mounds of her breasts. Her nipples taunt and beckoning him. He slid across the console again and captured the nearest nipple in his mouth covering the other one with his left hand.

Donna moaned arching her back and pressing her chest more firmly against his face. She slid her hands around the back of his head and held him to her chest enjoying the feeling of his tongue, teeth and lips feasting at her breast. His left hand snaked down her stomach to the front of her pants and he deftly unsnapped and unzipped her jeans. Warm fingers slid under her panties searching diligently for her moist center. Donna lifted her hips and shoved her pants down past her knees to give him more room. His fingers found her clit and gently rubbed it in a circular pattern.

Toby moved to the other breast and continued his ministrations. He loved the little moaning sounds she made as he teased her body towards ecstasy. He was surprised when her body suddenly arched and she screamed his name as she climaxed, he had not realized she was so close to coming. And now she was squirming under him and panting his name and he had an erection that was throbbing for attention as well. She suddenly laughed and he released her nipple to look at her.

"What's so funny," he asked seriously.

"It's been years since I've made out in the front seat of a car," she smiled dreamily. He moved up and kissed her hard.

"Why don't we crawl into the back seat and see how far we can get," he suggested. She reached over and rubbed the bulge in the front of his pants.

"Why don't you lay back and let me take care of this," she whispered. He smiled and moved back in his seat to comply with her wishes. He moved the seat back away from the steering wheel and set the seatback flat. Donna leaned across the console and began loosening his belt. She unzipped his pants and pulled them and his underwear halfway down his thighs. Toby placed a hand on her back and gently rubbed her soft skin as she caressed his erection with her mouth and hands.

A sudden rapping on the driver's window startled both of them. Donna slid back into her seat and covered herself with the blanket as Toby struggled to pull his pants up and tuck his erection into a halfway comfortable position. When both of them were sufficiently covered, he rolled down the window.

A man in a bright red jacket, woolen cap and scarf stood there peering through the window at them. "Mr. Ziegler?"

"Yeah," Toby replied.

"I'm Tom," the man said. "Dr. Bartlet called me to tow your car?"

"Ok," Toby replied. He peered at the man and realized that there was no other traffic on the road now and that the snow was piling up pretty fast. "How long will it take?"

"Just a few minutes," Tom replied. Toby could only see the man's eyes as the rest of his face was covered by the hat and scarf. "You may want to put your rig in four-wheel drive for the trip back. Part of the road is a little slick from the snow getting compacted."

"Ok," Toby agreed. "I'll be watching and follow you back to town."

The tow truck driver nodded and trudged off to hook up Donna's car and Toby rolled up his window. He looked over at Donna and saw the blanket was jiggling but she was nowhere in sight.

"What are you doing," he asked.

"Getting dressed," came the muffled reply. He groaned in frustration and rubbed the front of his pants knowing that he would have to wait a while before getting any satisfaction.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The final credits of the movie were showing as the phone rang in the hallway. Jed stood up and walked over to answer it.

"Bartlet residence," he said firmly.

"Mr. President?"

"Yes, Toby. Where are you," Jed asked.

"Still on the side of the road sir," Toby replied. "The tow truck just got here."

"Excellent," Jed exclaimed. "You should be here soon."

"I don't know sir," Toby said sounding concerned. "What does it look like outside your window?"

Jed stepped further in the hall and peered out the window of the front door. "Holy smokes, it looks nasty out there."

"Yes sir," Toby agreed. "The driver, I think his name is Tom? He said we may run into some rough spots on the way into town."

"Toby, you be careful," Jed warned. "If you can't make it out here, go to the hotel in town and stay there. How is Donna?"

"She's fine sir," he answered quickly.

"That's good. You take care of her."

"Yes sir. I will," Toby promised.

"I better go Toby, Josh is screaming from the kitchen," Jed said.

"Yes sir, I'll call when we get into Manchester."

Jed hung up the phone and headed for the kitchen as he rounded the corner he could see smoke coming through the door. He shoved the door open and looked inside just in time to watch Josh throw a glass of water on the flaming turkey that sat on top of the stove.

"What the he'll is going on," Jed roared.

"It's on fire," Josh replied unnecessarily. "Help me put it out! Please!"

Jed frowned and shook his head in disbelief. He grabbed a towel off the rack and smothered the flames as Josh turned from the sink and tossed another glass of water, most of which landed on the President.

Josh blinked in shock and began to stutter. "Mr. P, p, p, p, p, president, I, I, I, I, I, I'm so sorry sir. I, I, I, I, I, I didn't see you were that close sir."

"I'm fine Josh," Jed said slowly as he wiped his face with the soot- covered towel. "Luckily I have this towel in my hand."

"What's going on in here," Abbey asked as she entered the room from the other side.

"Josh caught the turkey on fire, and then threw water on me," Jed explained.

"I didn't mean to," Josh muttered meekly. Abbey shook her head and then started to chuckle.

"Josh, Josh, Josh," she said. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Feed me," he suggested.

"We have some Cajun turkey," Jed stated as he pointed at the blackened bird. "Do you like Cajun food?"

"Yes," Josh replied. He eyed the blackened lump on the stove and gulped.

Abbey looked around the room at the plates and platters of food setting on the counters. "Should we wait for Toby and Donna?"

Jed shook his head. "Toby called. They may not make it back here. Have you looked outside?"

"No," Abbey said. "How bad is it?"

"The snow is higher than the lowest rung of the fence," Jed announced.

"Call him back and tell him to stay in town," she ordered.

"Already did," Jed nodded.

"Damn," she cursed as she looked around the room again. "I should have sent more food with him."

"They'll be fine," Jed assured her. "Toby will take care of her and Donna will take care of him."

Abbey sighed. "I know. I'm just a worrier."

"I know," he smiled as put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her. "They'll be alright." She nodded. "Meanwhile, lets put this food on the table and feed this pack we call family."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Toby followed the tow truck into the parking lot in front of the closed gas station/mechanics shop and watched as the Tom backed Donna's car into a slot next to the building.

"I think they're closed," Donna said unnecessarily.

"It's Thanksgiving," Toby deadpanned. She smacked his arm and he frowned at her. "What did you hit me for?"

"You're being redundant," she replied.

"I'm being redundant," he stressed.

"Look how much its snowing now," she said ignoring him.

He sighed. "It's been snowing for hours. Where have you been?"

"The Bahamas?"

"We could have gone there," he said softly.

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yep. The Bahamas – sun, sand, bikinis…"

"Forget the bikinis," she warned.

"I don't know," he began. "I think you'd look good in a bikini."

"I look good in anything," she stated.

"You look good in nothing," he replied with a smile.

"Find a place to park," she ordered. "I'm going to do you now."

"It's about time," he smiled wider.

"Oops," she remarked. "Too late, here comes the tow truck driver."

"I'm beginning to hate this guy," he grumbled as he rolled down the window as the man trundled over.

"I'll send the bill over to the Bartlets," the man said. "It's getting too dangerous to drive, so I'm headed home. Are you folks staying nearby?"

"Is the Bartlet farm close enough," Toby asked.

The man shook his head. "You'll never make it. Hell, you probably won't make it to the hotel and it's probably full anyway."

Toby looked over at Donna who was listening to this entire exchange without saying a word. He looked back at the tow truck driver. "Is there someplace else we could stay?"

"Well," the man frowned and looked over at the shop. "There's a room in the back of the shop. I could let you in there but there's no food. There is a bathroom and a bed."

"We'll take it," Donna said quickly. Toby looked at her. "I have to pee."

"We're very grateful," Toby said to the man.

"Hey it's Thanksgiving," the man smiled. "Pull around to the back. And I'll go unlock the door."

"Thanks," Toby said as he rolled up the window. He drove the truck behind the shop and parked close to the rear door. "Let's make sure we grab everything we need. I don't want to be coming out here again until we can drive away."

"Yes dear," Donna sighed. They gathered the blankets, thermos's, food and the cell phone before making there way into the building. The place was cold but not as cold as outside.

"There's a space heater back here," the driver said as he showed them around. He motioned at a door in the middle of the shop. "That's the bathroom. The bed is back here in the storeroom."

Toby and Donna followed him into a room filled with boxes. Along the back wall was a twin-sized bed. There was a heater and a radio and tons of boxes.

"It's not very big," the driver pointed out.

"That's ok," Toby replied. "We're rather close."

The man looked at Toby then at Donna before looking at Toby again. "Ok then," he nodded and handed Toby a card. "I'm going to head out. If you have any problems just call me."

"Thanks again," Toby replied as he put the card in his pocket and followed the man outside. Toby locked the back door and headed back to the storeroom. He leant against the doorframe and watched as Donna shook out the sheets from the bed before remaking it and adding their blankets as well.

"Did you call the Bartlets," she asked without turning around.

"I should do that," he replied as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed. He held the receiver to his ear and frowned. "Come on," he grumbled as he punched the keypad.

"What's the matter?"

"The phone's not working," he muttered.

"Is it charged," she asked.

He held it in front of him and peered at the readout. "It appears to be, but its not going through."

"Maybe there's a phone here in the shop we can use," she suggested.

He tossed his phone on the bed and turned away. "I'll go check."

As he left the room, Donna turned up the heater before settling on the bed. This wasn't where she wanted to be for Thanksgiving but at least she was with Toby. Josh would be paying for a long, long time though. After a few minutes she realized that Toby must have found the phone, as he wasn't coming back. She then remembered that she had  
>to pee so she went in search of the bathroom.<p>

The room was cold, tiny and in need of a good scrubbing. She set about to do her business when she spotted a book lying on the floor. Out of curiosity, she picked it up.  
>`How typical,' she thought. `Porn, in a gas station bathroom.' The book was called Penthouse Letters and as she flipped through the pages she wondered if people really did the crazy things described in the book.<p>

"Donna," Toby yelled from outside the door.

"I'll be out in a minute," she yelled back as she finished her business.

"I was just wondering where you were," he shouted back.

She stepped out of the bathroom and smiled at him. "I didn't go running away. Did you get a hold of the Bartlets?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Apparently Josh burned the turkey."

"They let Josh cook?" she asked as she followed him into the back room.

"It's warm in here," he pointed out.

"I turned the heater on."

He smiled at her. "That was very smart of you."

"Well I'm a very smart woman."

"Yes you are," he agreed. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close for a kiss.

"I found something interesting in the bathroom," she stated.

"Oh really," he said skeptically. She handed him the book she was still carrying. He flipped through it then looked at her. "Penthouse letters?"

"Do you think those are true stories," she asked.

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think we should write our own story," she began. "Trapped in a desolate gas station, the only way they could keep warm was to combine their body heat under the covers of the rickety bed."

"We should be naked," he suggested.

She smiled and started undressing without replying. He watched as she removed her shoes and socks before skimming out of her jeans. As she pulled her blouse over her head, he started undressing as well. She slid into the bed and watched him take off his pants and shorts. He soon climbed under the covers with her.

"This is cozy," he remarked as he pulled her into his arms. Her legs tangled with his as they kissed deeply.

"I'm glad you came to rescue me," she whispered.

"Anytime," he said as he rolled her on her back. He softly kissed her mouth and nose then trailed his lips down her throat stopping momentarily to lick the hollow of her throat. She ran her hands up and down his back and shoulders as he moved further and further down  
>her body. His mouth grazed across the top her breast before he nuzzled his nose in the valley of her chest.<p>

She grabbed at his head and moved his mouth to her sensitive nipple. He teased her with gentle licks and kisses. "Harder," she moaned. He scraped the sensitive skin with his teeth then sucked her hard into his mouth. After a few moments he pulled back and moved to the other breast. Donna could feel the length of his erection pressing against  
>her thigh.<p>

"Now Toby," she ordered softly. "I want you now."

"Patience," he whispered against her skin.

"Patience be damned," she cursed. "You want it as bad as I do."

"Yeah but I want it to last for a while," he chuckled.

"Screw that. We can do it again in a few hours," she replied as she tugged his head up to hers. He captured her mouth in another searing kiss and moved deeper between her thighs. She moaned and rocked her hips as his erection brushed the swollen lips of her sex.

"I love you," he whispered as he pushed himself inside her.

She raked her nails across his shoulders and squirmed in pleasure as he filled her. "I love you too," she groaned. He settled himself inside her as she began panting in his arms. "Don't stop now."

"I'm just pausing the action," he assured her. He pulled almost completely out of her before thrusting deep. She moaned again as he set a slow rhythm to their lovemaking. Donna rocked her hips in frustration trying to make him speed up but he continued his  
>torturously slow pace. After what felt like hours his hips started picking up speed. By then Donna had come three times and was on the verge of coming again.<p>

"Yeah baby," she whispered in his ear. "Harder."

"Why is it you always say harder," he asked even as he complied with her wishes.

"Because you don't do it hard enough," she panted.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not some Barbie doll that's going to break under too much pressure," she complained. "Fuck me like you mean it."

He groaned and picked up the pace thrusting harder, deeper and faster inside her. She responded by wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing her hips up to meet his. Donna held him tighter and screamed his name as she came while Toby thrust twice more then settled deep inside her as his own orgasm overcame him. They laid in a tangled heap  
>on the bed and soon fell asleep holding each other close.<p>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Morning came quickly and Toby awoke to find himself flat on his back with Donna covering him as a blanket. The actual blankets were halfway on the floor. The little heater was still going strong and the room was nearly too hot. Toby rolled Donna off of him and got up to pee. He pulled on his pants and stepped out of the room into the freezing cold garage. He ran to the bathroom and took care of his needs then ran back to the bedroom.

"What time is it?" Donna asked.

"Early," he responded.

"Is it still snowing?"

"I didn't check," he replied as he stood in front of the heater. "It was too cold to stop and look outside."

"Put your shoes on and go check," she commanded.

"You put your shoes on and go check," he grumbled. "I'm getting warm. We need one of these heaters."

"You keep talking like that and you **will** need a heater to keep warm."

"I love you," he grinned.

"I love you too," she replied bestowing a kiss on his mouth. "Now go check outside."

"Fine," he said giving up the argument. He sat on the edge of the bed and put his shoes and socks on. Grabbing his shirt and coat he headed for the door. A few minutes later he returned. "It's no longer snowing and the streets have been plowed."

"I guess I should get dressed huh?" she yawned from her place on the bed.

"Maybe," he said as he stepped closer. He reached out and enveloped her breasts in his very cold hands. Her nipples hardened and she shrieked from the shock.

"Hey," she yelled.

"My hands are cold," he said innocently.

"Those aren't hand warmers buddy!"

"Feels like hand warmers to me," he replied lowly. He bent closer and kissed her hard. "You look so sexy lying there all naked and warm."

"You're cold," she reminded him between kisses.

"You sent me out there," he retorted. "You should warm me up."

Donna was about to answer when his cell phone began ringing. "Saved by the bell," she smiled.

"You wish," he growled as he moved to pick up the phone.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The phone call had been from the President telling them to hurry up and get their collective asses to the farm. Apparently another storm was rolling in and the President wanted them safely tucked into his home before it hit. Toby and Donna were about a mile from the farm when it began snowing again and as they pulled up in front of the  
>house it really began to come down hard.<p>

"Donna," Jed greeted her warmly as she and Toby stepped through the door. "Welcome, finally. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine Mr. President. Thank you," she smiled.

"Toby," he said turning to the other man. "You did good."

"Yes sir," Toby replied humbly.

"Are you guys hungry," Jed asked. They nodded. "Abbey is fixing something in the kitchen."

They went to the back of the house and into the kitchen. The place was a mess. There was food on the walls, piles of dishes on the sink and Abbey at the stove looking like she could care less.

"Good morning ma'am," Toby said. Abbey turned and smiled at them.

"You made it," she stated happily.

Toby nodded. "What happened here?" he asked as Donna elbowed him in the ribs.

Abbey frowned and looked around the room. "Josh and Sam got into a food fight. They're cleaning the place up today."

"What is that?" Donna asked curiously as she pointed at a large black blob on the counter.

"That was our turkey," Abbey sighed.

"I think it's done," Toby said straight-faced.

"Josh caught it on fire," Abbey replied solemnly.

"Yes. Then he tried to drown me," Jed cut in. "You got any food for these kids?"

"Yep," Abbey replied quickly. She turned around and picked up two plates, with scrambled eggs and bacon, handing them to Toby and Donna. "How was your night?"

Toby and Donna exchanged a look. "We slept in the back room of a gas station," Toby stated. "It was pretty boring."

"Well you should have been here I taught the girls how to samba," she said cheerily.

"People still do that?" Toby asked around a mouthful of eggs.

"Yes Toby," Abbey replied indulgently. "You guys eat your breakfast then go change, take a nap or whatever."

"Thank you ma'am," Donna said. She finished her breakfast and put the plate in the sink. Toby hurriedly finished his as well and led her out of the room. He grabbed her hand and led her upstairs.

"What's the big hurry?" she asked.

"Abbey said we could do whatever we wanted," he smiled. "I thought we could test the mattress in our room."

"Good idea," she smiled back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Suddenly, they heard a tapping on the window.

"What the hell," Toby swore as he pulled away from her. He drew back the curtains to reveal Josh standing on the roof wearing nothing but a towel. Toby opened the window. "This should be good."

"It's a long story," Josh shivered. "Can I stay here with you guys?"

They heard Amy in the hallway. "Josh? Where the hell are you?"

"Please," Josh begged. Toby and Donna exchanged a look then Toby grabbed Josh and propelled him out into the hallway.

"Good luck," Toby shouted as he shut and locked the door. He turned to Donna. "Now where were we?"

The End 


End file.
